


Tree

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Christmas tree and decorations





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this one. We're getting close to the end.   
> Come and talk to me @cuddlybuck

They had agreed to get a real tree.   
Their apartment had high ceilings and they had enough space in the living room to be able to a get a gigantic tree. 

So now they were trying to get the giant thing up the stairs to their apartment.   
Thanks to the serum they were able to make quick work of that.   
So now they had it in their living room but weren’t quite sure of where exactly they wanted to put it. 

“A little to the left, Steve”

“No that was too much. Go a little to the right again.”

“Bucky, I swear to god- “

“Just a little but more. There, perfect!”

Steve stepped back and they both stood side by side to look at their tree. 

“Okay let’s do this”, Steve said and got the box full of ornaments and baubles.

They spent a good half an hour decorating the tree in silence, working comfortable around each other. 

“Uhmmm, Steve, I think we need a ladder otherwise this won’t work.”

“We don’t have a ladder.”

“Okay go to the sofa and crouch down.”

“Bucky, what- “, but Bucky was already climbing onto Steve’s shoulders.

“I don’t know if I can stand up, you’re heavier than you look.”

“What? Can’t get it up anymore, old man?”

“I hate you”, but Steve still began to stand up very slowly. 

Being tall enough now, Bucky was able to put the last bits of decoration and the star for the top on their tree. 

“Great and how will you get down again?”

They somehow managed to get Bucky off Steve’s shoulders.   
Bucky went into the kitchen to clear up the leftover decorations and Steve stood in front of the tree, just taking it all in. 

When Bucky came back he put his arm around Steve’s waist and hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Steve’s shoulder, also admiring their tree. 

“It looks beautiful.”

They stayed like this for a long time.   
Just standing there, embracing each other and marveling in the moment. 

Together. Happy. Safe.


End file.
